1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to housing structures, and particularly, to a housing for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used portable electronic device generally includes a housing and a display mounted onto the housing for showing information. The housing often consists of a back cover and a front cover. The front cover and the back cover are generally fixed together by solder, adhesives, or held together by latching clips.
However, the structure of the conventional housing is not able to withstand impact forces such as those occurring when the device is dropped, or when struck by another object, especially if the impact forces are concentrated on one or more corner(s) of the device. Impact damage may include chipping and defacement as well as outright fracture, and the lack of cushioning renders the electronic components within the device susceptible to such impact damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.